


"Книга" - это эвфемизм.

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: По канону, Оберштайн и Кесслер - ровесники(если ориентироваться на "энциклопедию", то Кесслер на несколько месяцев старше). По некоторым фанонам они ещё и вместе учились. А в этом рассказе - фанон, по которому они в юности вместе служили. Можно поставить AU, но это не точно ^_^Преканон. Первое место службы. Им по восемнадцать. И у Оберштайна проблемы с сослуживцами, только Кесслер поначалу не догадывается, насколько серьёзные.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Paul von Oberstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Сцену в гарнизонной столовой Кесслер поначалу принял за постановку, придуманную специально для него. Это был его первый день службы на новом месте, и он не без оснований полагал, что новичка попытаются вовлечь в какой-нибудь розыгрыш. Да и вся ситуация выглядела слишком нелепо для того, чтобы отнестись к ней всерьёз.  
Что можно вообразить, видя как один младший лейтенант, словно поводырь, ведёт за руку другого, глаза которого скрыты черной полумаской для сна? И вот так, вслепую, второй позволяет довести его до столика и усадить на место. Сопровождающий расстелил перед ним салфетку и разложил приборы, а сам отправился к стойке за подносом с едой.  
Конечно, розыгрыш! Следующим этапом, вероятно, «слепого» будут кормить с ложечки? Кесслер решил не смотреть в ту сторону. Ему было непонятно, какой реакции постановщики ожидали от него? Что он начнет задавать какие-то вопросы, над которыми можно будет поглумиться?  
\- Вы же помните Оберштайна? – спросил вдруг его сосед по столику, - Вы должны были учиться на одном курсе.  
\- Он с параллельного потока, - машинально ответил Кесслер и снова посмотрел в сторону соседнего столика, только сейчас узнав однокурсника.  
Не удивительно, что не узнал сразу: черная полумаска почти полностью скрывала верхнюю часть его лица. Да они и не были знакомы, Кесслер просто знал его имя, как, должно быть, почти все в академии, потому что Оберштайн был экзотикой. «А это Пауль фон Оберштайн. У него электронные глаза» - ещё один экскурсионный экспонат наряду с привидением в подвале и вензелем одного из прежних кайзеров, вырезанном на крышке стола в малой аудитории.  
За время учебы Кесслер несколько раз встречал Оберштайна в библиотеке, но у них не случилось повода завести знакомство.  
«Поводырь» Оберштайна уже вернулся с едой для него и для себя, и оба приступили к обеду. С ложки никто никого не кормил, а Кесслер только теперь убедился, что происходящее – это не розыгрыш для него, а суровая реальность для Оберштайна.  
\- Что-то случилось с его глазами? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Да. Такие протезы недолговечны. Новые комплекты давно заказаны, но он их до сих пор не получил. В этом секторе полная задница с логистикой: частные посылки идут по три-четыре месяца.  
\- Не повезло.  
Кесслер не знал, что ещё сказать. Он мог только посочувствовать бывшему однокурснику. И подумать о том, что по сравнению с Оберштайном, он сам, прибывший сюда последним, оказался не самым младшим по возрасту и не в самом худшем положении.  
  
Никто не пожелал бы себе распределения в этот гарнизон. Не потому, что служба здесь была тяжела или опасна, а потому, что по всеобщему мнению здесь было смертельно скучно.  
База размещалась на шахтерской планете и была предназначена для защиты космопорта, хотя от кого его защищать на задворках обитаемой части Галактики? Даже вероятность местных волнений носила чисто умозрительный характер: шахтерские городки закладывались на значительном расстоянии друг от друга, и у рабочих, большей частью – заключенных, не было возможности объединиться для организации массового бунта.  
Обыкновенно, офицерам в гарнизонах живется и служится лучше, чем рядовым, но эта база стала одним из неприятных исключений. Новобранцы из призыва даже не успевали пожаловаться на скуку: казармы давно превратили в филиал учебки, и рекруты задерживались только на шесть месяцев. Частичная ротация происходила каждый квартал: тех, кто прибыл полгода назад, отправляли на постоянное место службы, а их место занимала новая партия.  
А младшие офицеры, если не повезёт, могли застрять надолго: кто на три года, а кто и на пять. Без перспектив, без возможности проявить себя и заслужить повышение, даже без серьезных служебных задач, потому что заняться тут было попросту нечем. С рядовыми в казармах справлялись сержанты, в шахтерские дела военные не вмешивались, там хватало своей охраны, и даже напиться вечером было негде, потому что офицерский бар не окупил бы себя в таком малочисленном гарнизоне.  
Всё это Кесслеру с сочувствием поведали однокашники в тот вечер, когда группа собралась на прощальный вечер, вспоминая годы учебы и строя планы на будущее. По всему выходило, что именно ему выпало самое бесперспективное назначение.  
Но на деле для него всё оказалось не так уж беспросветно.  
Напиваться по вечерам он и не собирался. Свободное время можно было посвятить спорту и книгам. А в малочисленности гарнизона были даже свои плюсы: в типовом здании офицерского общежития по стандарту полагалось жить по двое в одной комнате, но здесь было настолько мало постояльцев, что каждому досталось отдельное помещение.  
Старшие офицеры гарнизона жили не здесь, а за периметром базы, где расположилось небольшое поселение из аккуратных двухэтажных домиков, населенных в основном гражданскими специалистами, которые обслуживали космопорт и станцию сверхдальней связи. А в офицерском общежитии на территории гарнизона обитала молодежь от восемнадцати до двадцати трех в званиях от младшего лейтенанта до лейтенанта. Каждый из них жаждал побыстрее дослужиться до старшего и вырваться, наконец, из этого болота.  
В год только четверо из двенадцати могли рассчитывать на повышение и перевод, и потому все они приходились друг другу конкурентами. Прежде тут нередко случалось, что более прыткий сослуживец помладше обходил менее расторопного старшего товарища. Перед отправкой сюда Кесслер успел наслушаться дружеских советов: не идти на открытые конфликты, которые могут стать поводом для официального наказания, не подставляться, не вестись на провокации. Но наверняка каждый, кто служил здесь сейчас, прибыл с точно таким же багажом установок.  
Возможно именно поэтому отношения между младшими офицерами выглядели очень ровными и даже дружескими. Порой до приторности, как эта всеобщая забота об ослепшем Оберштайне. Его опекали несколько человек, по очереди.  
\- Надо следить, чтобы у него к мундиру не пристала какая-нибудь ворсинка, - рассказал при случае Кесслеру один из лейтенантов, - Приносить еду в столовой, а то он может запнуться за что-нибудь и уронить поднос…  
\- Не проще ли приносить еду ему в комнату?  
\- Нет, так он совсем станет отшельником, надо вовлекать его в общую жизнь.  
Кесслер бы с этим не согласился. Он запомнил, что в академии Оберштайн не отличался общительностью, даже обладая зрением. Сейчас же эта выставленная напоказ беспомощность наверняка была для него только источником стресса. Но Кесслер не мог давать советов, не принеся ещё никакой пользы, как другие.  
\- Что, если я тоже хочу ему помогать? – наудачу спросил он, - Всё-таки мы вместе учились…  
Не совсем «вместе», параллельные потоки не пересекались даже на лекциях, а в спортивных состязаниях Оберштайн не принимал участия. Из-за разницы в программах, группа Оберштайна завершила обучение в декабре, а группа Кесслера – только в апреле, потому первый оказался здесь на несколько месяцев раньше.  
Кесслер не был здесь, когда Оберштайн потерял зрение, не знал, как выстраивались отношения между ним и его опекунами, и потому мог только предложить помощь, ни на чем не настаивая.  
\- Конечно, можно, - охотно поддержал его собеседник, - Сейчас десять человек присматривают за ним по графику, если вы возьмете себе тридцать первое число длинных месяцев, то даже график переписывать не придется!  
\- Договорились, - согласился Кесслер, - А вы не знаете, зачем он носит эту черную маску? Если он всё равно не видит, то какая разница?  
\- Мы с ребятами решили, что протезы можно как-то восстановить, но только доломали. А он потом иногда открывал веки, пустые глазницы – то ещё зрелище! Он старался так не делать, но иногда, от неожиданности… В общем, все решили, что лучше ему побыть в этой маске.  
\- Понятно… Когда будет ваше дежурство, можно я поприсутствую рядом, чтобы понимать, что нужно делать?  
\- Э… нет! – несколько растерялся собеседник, - Давайте наоборот. Когда будет тридцать первое число, я поприсутствую рядом и подскажу, если что не так. В конце концов, он совершенно дееспособен, и прекрасно ориентируется в знакомом помещении. Помогать надо немного с одеванием, больше для того, чтобы убедиться, что мундир ничем не испачкан. Ещё в столовой, и, может быть, в душевой, чтобы он там не поскользнулся на упавшем куске мыла. Можно ещё книгу на ночь почитать, впрочем, для этого он предпочитает компьютерный синтезатор речи.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо.  
На этом они распрощались, и Кесслер отправился на станцию сверхдальней связи, где у него сегодня был заказан разговор с семьей. Для младших офицеров один вызов в неделю был бесплатным.  
Дома всё было хорошо, между делом мать сообщила, что собирает для него посылку. А он, вспомнив проблемы с доставкой, попросил не класть в посылку скоропортящихся продуктов. За три-четыре месяца съедобными доедут разве что галеты и сухофрукты, но этого добра на базе и без того хватало. Сошлись на баночке домашнего земляничного варенья, оно тоже хорошо хранится.  
Посылка пришла через четыре дня.


	2. Chapter 2

Кесслер не спешил с идеей заподозрить кого-то в подтасовке фактов. В конце концов, одна посылка, предназначенная Оберштайну, действительно могла затеряться при транспортировке. Но он хорошо помнил тот разговор в столовой, и в нем определенно речь шла о существенных задержках корреспонденции, как массовом явлении для этого сектора. Он и поверил, хотя сама по себе информация была странной, потому что транспортная служба обыкновенно соблюдала стандарты доставки: не более двух недель в предпраздничные дни, и три-семь дней в обычное время, независимо от сектора.  
Он решил, что спросит при случае у самого Оберштайна, заказывал ли тот одну посылку, или было уже несколько попыток. Расспрашивать об этом других сослуживцев Кесслер уже поостерегся.  
Не прошло и дня, как Кесслер сделал для себя новое открытие: он не сможет ни о чем спросить Оберштайна, просто потому, что нет ни малейшей возможности застать его в одиночестве. Заботливые опекуны не оставляли подопечного ни на минуту: один из них всегда был рядом с Оберштайном и в столовой, и в душевой, и в тренажерном зале. Даже ночь дежурный проводил в комнате своего опекаемого, а утром передавал пост следующему.  
Для Кесслера всё это выглядело не столько искренней заботой, сколько её нарочитой демонстрацией. Оберштайн вовсе не был беспомощным, и уж в собственной комнате смог бы о себе позаботиться без чужого внимания, которого никак не мог избежать.  
Он помнил Оберштайна по академии: тот всегда выглядел сдержанным и отстраненным, но в нем не было зажатости, просто флегматичность. Сейчас же у него был такой вид, как будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
На следующий день в тренажерном зале Кесслер уже ловил себя на том, что хочет вмешаться и попросить, чтобы Оберштайна, наконец, оставили в покое. Сегодня с ним было сразу двое сопровождающих, которые в четыре руки перемещали его как куклу с беговой дорожки на платформу, а оттуда к рычажному тренажеру. Благоразумная мысль, что Оберштайн слеп, но не нем, и в случае необходимости сам может высказать своё мнение, почему-то не показалась Кесслеру убедительной. Он уже встал со скамьи и успел сделать первый шаг, но тут его окликнули.  
\- Приятель, помоги вытащить маты из подсобки!  
По всеобщей договоренности в тренажерке все обращались друг к другу без званий, тем более, что на спортивной форме не было знаков различия.  
Кесслер охотно откликнулся на просьбу, ему и самому было любопытно заглянуть в новое помещение.  
Подсобка оказалась просторным складом с несколькими стеллажами под потолок.  
\- Три мата надо перетащить к брусьям, давай, на раз-два!..  
Когда они вдвоем переместили маты куда требуется, тренажерный зал уже опустел. Кесслер прошел в раздевалку, но и там никого не было, все ушли в душевую.  
Ряды шкафчиков делили раздевалку на три части. Широкий центральный проход от душевой к тренажерному залу, и два боковых, в одном из которых Кесслер выбрал свободный шкафчик для себя.   
Он сидел на скамейке, расшнуровывая кеды, когда те, кто были в душе, прошли обратно в зал по центральному проходу, почему-то не задержавшись в раздевалке. Кесслер удивился и выглянул из своего угла им вслед, ожидая увидеть компанию, замотанную в банные полотенца. Но они были в полной спортивной форме, все кроме одного – босого и абсолютно голого. Оберштайн и его опекуны, которых было уже даже не двое, а четверо, и они не просто направляли своего подопечного, а тащили его почти волоком, несмотря на его явное сопротивление.  
Кесслер не успел ни окликнуть их, ни выдать себя каким-то шумом, его попросту не заметили. Решетчатые двери, отделявшие раздевалку от зала, распахнулись и снова закрылись, свободно закачавшись на петлях. Кесслер снова остался один в помещении.  
Он хотел бежать следом, но колени почему-то стали ватными и низ живота наполнился странной тяжестью. Сознательно он ещё не отдавал себе отчета в том, что готово было случиться за дверью, но какие-то иные инстинкты уже подсказали должную реакцию, из-за которой у него сбилось дыхание и вспотели ладони. На негнущихся ногах он медленно подошел к дверям, створки которых представляли собой сквозную решетку из деревянных брусков, через просветы можно было без помех рассмотреть весь зал.  
Оберштайна завалили на маты, те самые, которые Кесслер только что помог перетащить. Он лежал на спине и четверо парней держали его за руки и за ноги, не давая возможности вывернуться. Пятый – конечно же, именно тот, кто попросил помочь со злополучным инвентарем, стоял на коленях рядом с распростертым телом, и как раз в эту минуту медленным движением облизнул губы, словно в предвкушении.  
\- Не вырывайся, - негромко, почти ласково сказал он, - Ты зря тратишь силы.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Оберштайн.   
Его голос прозвучал спокойно, в нем не чувствовалось ни мольбы, ни страха, наверное так звучала безнадежность.  
Кесслер поднял руки к груди и с силой толкнул дверь, почти ввалившись в зал, это был его последний шанс остановить происходящее, пока не случилось чего-то непоправимого.  
\- Вы что творите? – внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил он.  
Он ждал, что злоумышленники тут же отпустят Оберштайна и вскочат на ноги, стыдливо сочиняя оправдания, но единственной реакцией на его вторжение была только насмешливая улыбка распорядителя сцены.  
\- Думал, мы не заметили, что ты остался в раздевалке? Наоборот: мы сначала уверились в том, что ты именно там. Не переживай, никто не собирался его трахать. Мы просто хотим доставить ему удовольствие. И ему это нравится. Смотри!  
Кесслер в оцепенении смотрел, как рука парня медленно опустилась на член Оберштайна, ладонь бережно, осторожно обхватила мягкий орган и начала свою нежную и неумолимую работу.  
Оберштайн дернулся в новой попытке вырваться, но его без труда удержали.  
\- Перестаньте, - попросил он через несколько секунд, но его голос уже звучал иначе, искаженный прерывающимся дыханием.  
\- О да, вот так… - парень довольно улыбнулся, когда член в его руке начал подниматься, принимая свою истинную форму, - Тебе нравится, теперь трудно это отрицать.  
\- Я не хочу, - едва слышно ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Хочешь, - ласково и непреклонно возразили ему, - Ты просто боишься себе в этом сознаться. Чувствуешь, ты уже начинаешь подмахивать?  
Бедра Оберштайна действительно немного приподнимались, в такт движению руки на его члене.  
Кесслер, казалось, забыл дышать, неотрывно глядя на эту сцену, оглушенный абсолютной неправильностью происходящего и не силах ничего предпринять, будто бы его полностью лишили воли. Он не сводил глаз с Оберштайна, бледная кожа которого казалось светящейся на черных матах и в окружении парней в черной спортивной форме; налитый кровью член настолько контрастировал цветом с остальным телом, что казался отдельным существом, живущим собственной жизнью.  
\- Давай! - потребовал парень, внезапно прекратив двигать рукой, - Сам! Тогда всё закончится быстрее.  
Выдох Оберштайна вырвался сквозь стиснутые зубы, как сдерживаемое рыдание, но его бедра начали двигаться резче и сильнее, толкая член в туннель, созданный для него чужой ладонью. Несколько секунд – и сперма брызнула вверх, вернувшиеся капли упали ему на грудь и на живот, затем ещё две струйки пожиже и послабей первой – и Оберштайн обмяк на матах, его немедленно отпустили, возвращая свободу движения.  
\- Всё, отдыхай и в душ, - в голосе слышалась неподдельная теплота и забота.  
Кесслер смотрел, как парень ласково погладил Оберштайна по щеке, по волосам над черной маской, другой рукой, не той, которой только что держал его за член, почему-то это казалось важным. Оберштайн медленно перекатился на бок, сворачиваясь в позу зародыша.  
Только теперь к Кесслеру начали возвращаться проблески самосознания, он вздрогнул всем телом, словно очнувшись, но так и не успел ничего сказать.  
\- Тсс! – проговорил парень, поднося палец к губам, - Выйдем.  
Он всё ещё оставался хозяином положения. Но за дверями зала Кесслер уже окончательно пришел в себя, теперь, когда больше не видел ту вводящую в оцепенение сцену чудовищного по своему цинизму насилия.  
\- Он вам не игрушка! – заявил он, едва переступив порог, - И не надо этого «ему же нравится», не делайте вид, будто не понимаете разницу между рассудком и физиологией.  
Собеседник только усмехнулся в ответ, чуть снисходительно, но скорее с интересом.  
\- А мне даже любопытно, что вы предпримете? Пойдете жаловаться коменданту?  
Кесслер оценил такую возможность, и понял, что эта уверенность в безнаказанности не может держаться на одной только браваде.  
\- Комендант знает? – спросил он.  
\- Все старшие офицеры знают. Не все участвуют, но некоторым нравится смотреть. Как вам сегодня.  
Кесслер мотнул головой, решительно отметая эту попытку перевести стрелки на него.  
\- Вы сознаете, что это преступление?  
\- Нет, - прозвучал безмятежный ответ, - Читайте закон, там очень строгие формулировки. Под запретом только «введение пениса в анальное отверстие» и «введение пениса в ротовую полость». Всё остальное – просто приятельские шутки, мы даже больно ему не делаем.  
Кесслер вдохнул, собираясь еще много чего сказать, но весь его запал вышел одним единственным словом:  
\- Сволочи!  
\- Полегчало? – поинтересовался собеседник, - Прежде, чем вписаться за него, подумайте. Он вам никто. Насколько я знаю, вы просто учились на одном курсе, даже не в одной группе. А всё, что с ним сейчас происходит – это закономерный результат его собственного поведения! Когда он здесь появился, то был самым надменным и спесивым существом, которого здесь когда-либо видели. Ему не нужны были ни дружба, ни приятельские отношения, пока с его глазами всё было в порядке.  
\- Новые протезы, - перебил Кесслер, - Они на самом деле давно поступили, ему их просто не отдают? Так?  
\- Я вам даже больше скажу. У него с собой было три запасных комплекта. Но они пропали. Официально считается, что уборщик случайно выбросил, его даже наказали. Но не бегите делиться этим открытием с Оберштайном, потому что он всё знает. Новые протезы он уже не пытается заказывать, бесполезно. Ещё вопросы?  
Кесслер молчал. Вопросов не было, как не было больше и никаких тайн. Он понимал, что от него больше ничего не станут скрывать, но и изменить что-либо не позволят.


	3. Chapter 3

Кесслер никогда бы раньше не смог предположить, что станет изгоем в первый же месяц службы на новом месте. Всю жизнь, и в детстве, и во время учебы в академии, он всегда был своим в кругу сверстников. Он не рвался в лидеры, уступая первенство более энергичным, но умел гасить конфликты, при этом твердо отстаивая свою территорию.  
Надо признать, бойкот был довольно мягким. Его не игнорировали и отвечали на вопросы, если он сам к кому-нибудь обращался. Но никто не заговаривал с ним первым, а разговоры в группах приятелей немедленно смолкали, стоило ему приблизиться.   
Оберштайна он теперь видел только в столовой. В тренажерный зал того по-прежнему водили, но только в те часы, когда там не было Кесслера. Ещё через несколько дней Кесслер сам перестал ходить в зал, объявив вслух, что в такую прекрасную погоду лучше заниматься на уличных тренажерах. Но на самом деле потому, что не мог спокойно смотреть на маты возле брусьев, которые уже перестали убирать в подсобку, и только протирали салфеткой с моющим средством, судя по их лоснящемуся виду.  
Кесслер не слишком тяготился одиночеством, хотя, конечно, ему было горько, что все ведут себя так, будто бы это именно он в чем-то виноват. Его бойкотировали за то, что он отказался принимать участие в общем преступлении. Кесслер не мог считать ничем иным то, что его сослуживцы делали с Оберштайном. Но хуже всего было осознание, что он ничем не может помочь, даже не конкретно Оберштайну, ведь дело было вовсе не в именах и лицах, а просто – жертве изощренной травли.

В комнату Кесслера и раньше почти не заходили сослуживцы, поэтому тем вечером он никак не ожидал стука в дверь, и тем более не ждал, что в ответ на его приглашение в комнату зайдет Оберштайн. Закрыв за собой дверь, он остался стоять у порога, сначала скрестив руки на груди, но потом опустив их вдоль тела, почти по стойке «смирно».  
Кесслер, сидевший на единственном в комнате стуле, вскочил, уже собираясь подойти к нежданному посетителю и провести того в комнату, но Оберштайн, словно угадав его намерения по звуку, на секунду поднял правую руку ладонью вперёд.  
\- Нет, я ненадолго, - проговорил он.  
Кесслер кивнул, потом, сообразив, что его не видят, спросил вслух, только одним словом:  
\- Зачем?  
Он не знал что думать. Возможно, Оберштайн ускользнул от своих опекунов и пришел к нему за помощью? Или же они сами привели его сюда и теперь ждут за дверью?  
\- Они просили передать вам послание.  
Кесслер вздохнул и снова сел на свой стул. Значит, верной оказалась вторая догадка, и Оберштайн по-прежнему был куклой в чужих руках.  
Тот стоял у двери в черном с серебром мундире младшего лейтенанта, худой и бледный, и наверное его бледность была бы ещё более вопиющей, если бы не черная маска, скрывающая почти половину лица. Сейчас самой выразительной из его черт были тонкие, бледные губы, по крайней мере, они двигались.  
\- Они сказали, что для вас всё станет как прежде, если вы просто будете присутствовать во время сессий, одну из которых вы уже видели в спортзале. Делать ничего не нужно, только смотреть.  
Оберштайн говорил ровным, монотонным голосом, словно транслятор, передающий чью-то чужую речь.  
\- Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать, - твердо ответил Кесслер.  
\- Их десять человек, - сказал Оберштайн.  
\- И что они мне сделают?   
Оберштайн слегка мотнул головой и начал заново:  
\- Их десять человек, и шестеро из них наедине со мной сознались, что они не хотели бы в этом участвовать, они просто вынуждены были согласиться с большинством.  
Кесслер изобразил на лице сложную гамму выражений, даже сожалея, что эта пантомима останется никем не увиденной, потому что вслух его хватило только на невыразительное:  
\- Цинично…  
\- Какой ответ им передать?  
\- Передайте, чтобы за ответом пришел кто-нибудь из них.   
\- Хорошо.  
Посетитель уже полуобернулся к двери, собираясь уходить, но тут Кесслер снова вскочил со своего места, потребовав:  
\- Подождите!  
Ещё недавно он искал возможности поговорить наедине с самим Оберштайном, а теперь чуть было не упустил такой шанс, услышав от него лишь чей-то чужой ультиматум.  
\- Почему вы согласились прийти сюда с этим посланием? – спросил Кесслер, - Они вам угрожали? Что они ещё сделают, если я отказываюсь?  
Оберштайн ответил не сразу, и когда он заговорил, его голос звучал иначе, в нем слышалась какая-то темная решимость.  
\- Они заигрались, - сказал Оберштайн, - И теперь сами не знают, как из этого выйти. Они уже не могут просто вернуть мне зрение и посмеяться, что это была дружеская шутка, потому что всё уже зашло слишком далеко. И возможно, прежде чем всё решится так или иначе, они станут испытывать всё новые и новые пределы допустимого.  
\- Но почему они просто не могут прекратить?  
\- Вы не понимаете? После всего, что они уже сделали, это не я, это они не смогут жить с этим! В особенности если я буду рядом как постоянное напоминание.  
\- И что, по-вашему, они могут предпринять?  
\- Всё, что угодно. Мне уже устраивали прогулку по крыше административного корпуса. Пять этажей, нет ограждений.  
Должно быть, ещё никогда в жизни Кесслер не чувствовал такого возмущения, всё действительно заходило слишком далеко.  
\- Значит, тогда я сам обращусь к вышестоящему командованию по экстренному коду! Пусть потом меня наказывают за нарушение.  
В академии он учился на безопасника, и у него было право в экстренных случаях самостоятельно выходить на связь с отделом безопасности генштаба. Правда, и наказание за «ложную тревогу» могло быть весьма ощутимым.  
\- Вас не допустят на станцию сверхдальней связи, - возразил на это Оберштайн, - Специально для вас там будет или профилактика, или особый режим, можете проверить.  
Кесслер решил, что непременно проверит, завтра же, потому что если это правда, значит комендант действительно в курсе всего происходящего: только у него было право устанавливать такие ограничения. Если же его допустят до связи, то он воспользуется своим экстренным кодом, и будь что будет!  
В этот момент не запертая дверь открылась, за порогом стояли двое из опекунов Оберштайна.  
\- Вот он где! – громко воскликнул один из них, - Заблудился и забрёл к вам в комнату?  
Видимо, по их мнению, разговор уже затянулся слишком надолго.  
Оберштайн покорно ушел вместе с провожатыми, не сказав больше ни слова.


	4. Chapter 4

Ночью Кесслер беспокойно ворочался в постели, уже убежденный, что не сможет уснуть. Все его мысли были только об Оберштайне, который, заговорив с ним, доверился не потому, что считал его надежным и заслуживающим доверия, а потому, что больше никому не мог здесь доверять. Это был жест отчаяния.  
Но вспоминая и об этом разговоре, и о том, что случилось в тренажерном зале, Кесслер сейчас испытывал не только возмущение и ярость. Когда-то в нужное время ему повезло то ли с окружением, то ли с образованием, то ли с собственным здравым смыслом, благодаря чему он был далек от идеи выносить себе обвинительные приговоры за то, что возбуждение порой накатывало на него в сопровождении не самых подобающих фантазий. Но этим вечером он испытывал к себе слегка гаденькое чувство, потому что, доводя себя до разрядки, он представлял именно Оберштайна.  
После Кесслер видимо всё-таки уснул, потому что разбудил его громкий вопль, донесшийся из коридора.  
Он вскочил, за секунду впрыгнул в форменные брюки и даже не стал брать верхнюю часть мундира. Крик был слишком коротким, чтобы уверенно различить в нем чей-то голос, но он не сомневался, что кричал Оберштайн.  
Выскочив в коридор, он мгновенно убедился, что всё это было частью ещё одной провокации: дверь в комнату Оберштайна была открыта настежь, оттуда в полутемный коридор лился поток яркого света. Из-за открытой двери крик и показался таким громким, но это ещё не значило, что Оберштайну не нужна помощь.  
Кесслер подошел к гостеприимно распахнутой двери, чувствуя уже знакомую тяжесть внизу живота.  
В небольшую комнату набились все вдесятером. Кто-то из них был в полном обмундировании, кто-то – только в брюках, большинство в спортивной форме, а один в пижаме в синюю полоску. На Оберштайне не было ничего, кроме черной полумаски.  
Кровать развернули поперек комнаты, изголовьем к стене, так, чтобы к ней было удобно подступиться с обеих сторон.  
Четверо, по двое с каждой стороны кровати, держали Оберштайна, лежащего на спине, но сцена не напоминала ту, которую Кесслер уже видел в тренажерном зале. На этот раз ноги Оберштайна были согнуты в коленях и разведены в стороны, и его член ласкали не ладонью: вдоль напряженного ствола медленно водили искусственным фаллосом веселенького розового цвета. Похабная игрушка издавала тихий жужжащий звук.  
Кесслер на несколько секунд остолбенел, осознавая увиденную картину, и не зная, что поразило его больше: вид жужжащего резинового члена, или то, что все, кто не участвовал в действе, не просто смотрели, а не стесняясь дрочили, вожделенно глядя на происходящее.  
Пока он смотрел, розовый член медленно спустился к самому основанию, потом скользнул дальше, огибая мошонку, ткнулся ещё ниже, и тогда снова прозвучал тот же отчаянный вопль, который минуту назад вырвал Кесслера из беспокойного сна. Оберштайн изо всех сил дернулся в сжимавших его руках, рискуя вывихнуть себе суставы.  
\- Да вы, блядь, охуели! – рявкнул Кесслер, решительно входя в комнату. Он оттолкнул одного из державших Оберштайна, так, что тот упал, ударившись об угол стола.  
Вырвав резиновый член из чужой руки, Кесселер хотел было запустить им в окно, но в последний момент не решился разбивать казенное стекло и бросил игрушку на пол.  
\- Пошли все вон отсюда, - тяжелым голосом сказал он, и, на удивление, все послушались, хоть они и были старше его и по возрасту, и, многие, по званию.  
Кесслер хотел запереть дверь, и увидел, что замок сломан, видимо, уже давно. Резиновый член всё ещё жужжал, лежа на полу, пришлось поднять его, и некоторое время потратить на поиск кнопки, которая оказалась спрятанной под сплошным покрытием, и, наконец, в комнате установилась тишина.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Оберштайн.  
Он уже залез под одеяло, и всё выглядело так, как будто он просто собрался спать. В комнате ещё горел яркий свет, но наверное он об этом даже не догадывался.  
Кесслер некоторое время сидел на стуле у окна, потом, решив, что Оберштайн уже спит, встал и вышел из комнаты, погасив за собой свет. Они так ничего и не сказали друг другу, кроме того единственного слова благодарности от Оберштайна.  
Проклятую резиновую игрушку Кесслер прихватил с собой, и не поленился дойти до задворок административного корпуса, где стояла железная бочка для сжигания мелкого мусора. Сейчас, посреди ночи, там ещё что-то тлело, и он бросил резиновый фаллос в кучку тускло горящих углей.


	5. Chapter 5

Его арестовали на рассвете. Постучали в дверь, разбудив, но вели себя корректно и дали время привести себя в порядок и одеться. Это была не военная полиция, просто подразделение здешнего гарнизона, выделенное для поддержания правопорядка. Содержать здесь штат настоящей военной полиции было бы также нецелесообразно, как и открывать офицерский бар: слишком мелкие масштабы. Его собственный проступок тоже был местного значения: драка с сослуживцами с причинением легких телесных повреждений. Пострадавшему, тому, который, падая, ударился об угол стола, пришлось наложить швы. Девять свидетелей подтвердили, что Кесслер первым начал драку, и это даже не было ложью.  
Перед судом Кесслер попросил коменданта о личной беседе, как за последнюю соломинку хватаясь за мысль, что, возможно, его ещё раз ввели в заблуждение, и коменданту ничего не известно об издевательствах над Оберштайном. И, решив, что терять уже нечего, он выложил всё о том, что видел в спортзале, и чему стал свидетелем прошлой ночью.  
Комендант выслушал, не перебивая, но всё это время с его лица не сходило насмешливое выражение с легким оттенком брезгливости.  
\- У вас богатая фантазия, молодой человек, - сказал он, когда Кесслер умолк, - Но я очень надеюсь, что у вас не возникнет мысли поделиться этой беллетристикой с посторонними. Действия такого рода недоказуемы, и кто пострадает от обнародования этих ваших измышлений? Только сам Оберштайн. Подумайте об этом.  
После этого Кесслер даже не стал ничего говорить в свою защиту на суде, где ему объявили взыскание с занесением в личное дело и назначили четырнадцать суток ареста. Кроме всего прочего, это означало, что ему уже не придется рассчитывать на повышение в звании в этом году.

  
Камеры для офицеров были на первом этаже общежития, от остального здания эту зону отделял дополнительный пропускной пункт, на котором каждые шесть часов сменялась пара охранников из числа солдат гарнизона.  
Пожаловаться тут было не на что: койка не намного жестче, чем казенная кровать в его комнате, окно под потолком, пусть и маленькое и зарешеченное, и даже крошечная, но отдельная комнатушка с унитазом и раковиной. Еду приносили ту же, что и в столовой, на точно таком же подносе. Койка была откидная, на день её можно были прислонить к стене, и тогда оставалось достаточно места, чтобы сидеть на табурете возле крошечного, закрепленного на стене, столика. Зато над столиком была книжная полка с учебной литературой и неизменным Уставом. Из удобств не хватало только душа, из комфорта – только возможности выйти отсюда по собственному желанию.  
Наказание началось, когда явились первые посетители. Они вошли в камеру вчетвером, заняв почти всё свободное пространство от двери до столика. Кесслер встал у стены под окном, настороженно глядя на визитеров. Трое лейтенантов и один младший лейтенант, его сослуживцы, товарищи, офицеры. В руках одного из них была небольшая картонная коробка.  
\- Пришли показать тебе наши сувениры, - сказал один из вошедших.  
Кесслер вздрогнул от этого обращения на «ты», в тренажерном зале оно означало равенство, здесь, сопровождаемое насмешкой, было знаком пренебрежения.  
\- Но сначала ответь, - продолжал лейтенант, - Куда ты дел тот розовый вибратор? Мы обыскали и комнату Оберштайна, и твою комнату, нигде нет!  
\- Может, припрятал для личного пользования? – хохотнул другой.  
Кесслер ничего не отвечал, дав себе зарок, что им не удастся вывести его из себя. И дело было вовсе не в том, что ему не справиться одному с четырьмя. Даже если допустить, что он сумел бы их отделать, для него это обернется только прибавкой к сроку заключения, если не хуже, и он ничем не поможет Оберштайну.  
\- Ну, припрятал, так припрятал, - благодушно кивнул лейтенант, - Пользуйся. По счастью, мы тогда заказали набор сразу из трех штук, разных цветов. Поэтому одного не жалко, хотя, конечно, розовый был самый… вдохновляющий. Так вот у нас к тебе вопрос… - он повернулся к своему спутнику, который как раз в этот момент открыл картонную коробку, и продолжил, - Каким из двух оставшихся нам сегодня поиграть с твоим Оберштайном? Черным? Или сиреневым?  
Произнося последние фразы, он один за другим достал из коробки два искусственных члена названных цветов, и предъявил их Кесслеру, держа перед собой, как два рожка с мороженым.  
Кесслер никак не реагировал, но, похоже, оратора это ничуть не обескуражило, ему было достаточно слушать только самого себя.  
\- Понимаю, сложный выбор, - продолжал он, - Но ведь самого Оберштайна не спросишь. Он не увидит, какого они цвета.  
\- Зато почувствует, какого размера, - ехидно сказал его приятель.  
\- Лично я склоняюсь к сиреневому, - сообщил первый, по-прежнему глядя на Кесслера, - Не возражаешь? Значит, так и сделаем!  
На этом они ушли, давясь смехом и очень довольные собой.  
Кесслеру оставалось только в ярости скрипеть зубами и сжимать кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Он ничем не помог Оберштайну и сделал только хуже и ему, и себе!  
Засыпая вечером, он боялся, что снова услышит тот же отчаянный крик, но ночью его ничего не разбудило. Или, возможно, звук просто хуже распространялся через межэтажные перекрытия.  
На следующий день те же четверо пришли снова. Похоже, они вознамерились превратить эти визиты в маленький ежедневный ритуал.  
\- Если бы ты только слышал, как он жалобно и убедительно просил нас не делать этого! – сразу начал всё тот же самый словоохотливый, - Мы даже заслушались, и не стали торопиться. Долго-долго просто водили этим резиновым членом вокруг. Да, сиреневым, как я и обещал. Но знаешь, что? Он не закричал, как в прошлый раз. А потом ему даже понравилось. Он просто лежал с этим жужжащим вибратором в заднице, и его член никто не трогал, но он так забавно дергался сам собой, и смазка текла, как из родника. Нет-нет, можешь не отвечать, мы и так прекрасно видим, что тебе очень интересно. Сегодня его ждет черный вибратор, завтра непременно расскажем.  
Когда они ушли, Кесслер уже не кипел от ярости, даже внутренне. Эмоциональный шторм не может длиться долго, он уже начал воспринимать эти визиты, как неизбежное зло.  
\- А черный член мы сначала засунули ему в рот, - так начался рассказ следующего дня, - И ты знаешь, оказалось, что если посильнее сжать ему яйца, то он сосет очень старательно и увлеченно. Правда, и зубами прихватывает, но ничего, вибратору не больно. Зато теперь мы с нетерпением ждем, когда же тебя выпустят из заключения. Все убеждены, что уж тебя-то он не укусит!  
Кесслер не отреагировал даже на это, его рассудок всё дальше погружался в защитное оцепенение. Сделать он ничего не мог. Всё развивалось так, как и предсказал Оберштайн: они уже не могли остановиться и испытывали всё новые пределы допустимого.  
\- Может быть, мы даже устроим вам встречу пораньше, - сказал глава визитеров на прощанье, - Попросим у коменданта разрешения сводить тебя в душевую. Так что на всякий случай готовься через день-другой.  
На следующий день посетители не пришли, и через день тоже. В остальном всё шло своим чередом. Еду ему приносили регулярно. За окном день сменялся ночью.  
Утром нового дня, вскоре после завтрака, дверь камеры отворилась. В коридоре стояли трое. Не лейтенанты из общежития, и не солдаты из гарнизонного подразделения правопорядка. Это были офицеры военной полиции – суровые стражи Закона и Устава, всегда стоявшие особняком среди других военных. Главным знаком их отличия были даже не форменные фуражки, а окружавшая их аура силы, власти и авторитета, которые любому давали понять: вопросы здесь задают они.  
Кесслер встал со своей табуретки, вытянувшись по стойке смирно.  
\- Младший лейтенант Ульрих Кесслер? – спросил тот, кто стоял на полшага впереди других.  
\- Так точно! – четко ответил он.  
\- Следуйте за нами.  
Кесслер успел подумать о том, что же могло случиться, из-за чего его арест из события местного значения вдруг дорос до уровня компетенции военной полиции? Может быть, комендант решил избавиться от него таким образом? Но идя по коридору вслед за тремя офицерами, он испытывал трепет, в котором не было ни тени страха.  
Кесслер не придал значения тому, что на пропускном пункте не оказалось охранников, но когда они поднялись на второй этаж, где располагались жилые комнаты, он понял, что в общежитии происходит что-то чрезвычайное. Почти всё двери были открыты, но он не видел ни одного человека. Состояние комнат, мимо которых он проходил, навевало мысли о катастрофе или паническом бегстве: брошенные на полу вещи, вытащенные ящики письменных столов, засохший надкушенный бутерброд на бумажной тарелке. В одной из комнат он заметил движение и остановился. Окно было открыто, и ветер перелистывал страницы лежащей на столе тетради. Один из офицеров оглянулся, видимо услышав, что Кесслер застыл на месте, и, проследив направление его взгляда, зашел в комнату. Он закрыл и тетрадь, и окно, и в этой комнате движение тоже прекратилось.  
Дверь в комнату Кесслера была закрыта, и никто из офицеров не стал её открывать. Они встали дальше по коридору, в паре шагов от двери, позволяя ему самому зайти в своё жилище.  
\- Можете забрать свои личные вещи, - сказал один, - У вас десять минут.  
Кесслеру хватило трёх.  
В поселение за территорией военного городка его отвезли на ландкаре. Сопроводили в один из аккуратных двухэтажных домиков, и здесь старший из трех офицеров положил на стол папку с документами, которую принес с собой из машины.  
\- Ваше личное дело, - сказал он, - Взыскание снято, послужной список чист. В течение двух недель ожидайте перевода в другое подразделение. До тех пор вам предписано находиться в этом доме, разрешено выходить на прогулки в пределах поселения. Продовольствие и необходимые вещи будут ежедневно доставлять из гарнизона, курьер прибудет сегодня после одиннадцати часов, сообщите ему, если вам что-то требуется. На территорию военного городка возвращаться не рекомендуется. В доме разрешено пользоваться любым из помещений первого и цокольного этажей, на втором этаже можете выбрать себе только одну из комнат.  
Всё было понятно и исчерпывающе. Кроме главного: «Что случилось?!!»  
Но задать этот самый важный вопрос Кесслер так и не решился.  
Когда офицеры военной полиции ушли, он открыл папку со своими документами. И тогда понял, что взыскание не просто снято: файл о его службе в этом гарнизоне был начисто переписан, и теперь в его личном деле не было ни следа, говорящего об этом происшествии.


	6. Chapter 6

Четыре дня Кесслер провел один в уютном и пустом доме, изводя себя тревогой именно потому, что формально тревожиться ему было не о чем. У него всё было в порядке.  
Еду доставляли ежедневно около полудня: горячий обед в термоконтейнерах и контейнер с заморозкой, которую он разогревал на ужин. Завтрак он готовил сам из продуктов, которые доставили в первый день его пребывания в этом доме.  
Утром он выходил на пробежку, по вечерам гулял перед сном, и видел, что в поселении жизнь идет своим чередом. Космопорт без сбоев продолжал свою бессонную работу: и днем, и ночью в небо медленно уходили громоздкие грузовозы, на смену им прибывали другие. Не грузовые корабли были здесь редкими гостями, но все эти четыре дня два пассажирских стола были заняты: на них стояли военные звездолеты курьерского класса; судя по эмблемам, один из них относился к ведомству военной полиции, другой – к военному министерству.  
Из окна его спальни на втором этаже хорошо просматривалась часть территории военного городка, и там жизнь тоже не замерла: новобранцы разучивали строевую под командованием горластых сержантов, часовые регулярно сменялись на своем посту.  
Но дом коменданта в поселении был опечатан. Кесслер даже поднялся на крыльцо, чтобы прочитать информацию на бумаге под парафиновыми пломбами, но там было напечатано лишь то, что по всем вопросам следует обращаться в подразделение военной полиции, и контактная информация для связи. Контакты даже не относились к этой планете: их префиксы принадлежали центральной звездной системе сектора.  
Раньше Кесслер не знал, в каких домах живут остальные четыре старших офицера, но теперь мог об этом и не спрашивать: ещё на четырех домах поселения были наклеены похожие информационные ярлыки.  
На пятый день, рано утром, Кесслер услышал ружейные выстрелы со стороны гарнизона. Этот звук был ему знаком, даже если почти во всех воинских подразделениях Галактической Империи применялись бесшумные бластеры, а не пороховое оружие. В академии их учили стрелять и из такого, чтобы в случае необходимости они могли им воспользоваться и были готовы и к оглушительному грохоту, и к мощной отдаче.  
Огнестрельное оружие иногда применялось на планетах, где из-за атмосферных особенностей была снижена видимость, и в экстренном случае громкий звук выстрела мог служить дополнительным сигналом тревоги. Но такое использование относилось скорее к области экзотики, где-нибудь на планете вечных туманов, или на всегда заснеженной, с постоянными вьюгами, Капче-Ланке.  
Куда чаще пороховые ружья применялись для мероприятий, требуемых по официальному протоколу тех или иных специальных служб. Как пример: троекратный залп при почетном погребении офицеров высокого ранга, служивших в войсках планетного базирования.  
Но то, что услышал сейчас Кесслер, было одиночным залпом. Он подошел к окну, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть на доступной обзору территории гарнизона. Ничего особенного он не увидел, а потом издали прозвучал второй залп. Кесслер не засекал времени, но по ощущениям перерыв между первым и вторым был около пяти минут – слишком много для торжественного салюта. Но как раз достаточно для того, чтобы спецкоманда успела убрать тела и привязать к столбам следующих. Всего прозвучало пять залпов. Площадь, откуда они могли бы доноситься, была не видна отсюда, заслоненная казарменными корпусами.  
Он не пошел готовить себе завтрак и долго сидел на краю кровати, думая о том, что могли означать эти выстрелы. У него были все основания полагать, что они – часть всей этой кошмарной истории с Оберштайном, её окончательное завершение, но он не мог просто встать и продолжить заниматься своими делами, не зная, кто ещё был у расстрельных столбов. Когда дело касалось преступлений подобного рода, закон не всегда отделял жертв от преступников.  
Примерно через час у дома остановился ландкар, и Кесслер спустился вниз, чтобы встретить посетителей у порога. Но дойти до двери первым он не успел, она открылась, и в дом вошел Оберштайн.  
В первый миг они оказались слишком близко друг к другу, и Кесслер поспешно отступил назад, давая пространство вошедшему. Кесслер снова почти не узнавал его, вернее – узнавал заново, теперь, когда на нем не было черной маски, и он смотрел в ответ, пусть и электронными глазами, но они выглядели, как настоящие.  
Оберштайн остановился у самой двери, держа в правой руке небольшой чемодан и внимательно глядя на того, кто встретил его в этом доме.  
\- Младший лейтенант Кесслер? – спросил он.  
\- Да, это я, добрый день…  
Возможно, если бы он сам заговорил первым, Оберштайну не пришлось бы задавать вопрос – он мог узнать его по голосу.  
\- Мне сказали, вы покажете, какую из комнат на втором этаже я могу занять.  
\- Да, проходите. Там четыре комнаты, одну занял я, вы можете выбрать любую из трех.  
Он первым поднялся по лестнице и встал спиной к двери своей комнаты, широким жестом руки показав Оберштайну на три другие.  
У Кесслера был миллион вопросов, но он не рискнул бы задать ни один из них, не представляя, какая тема окажется достаточно нейтральной, чтобы не вызвать у Оберштайна срыв и истерику. Он выглядел спокойным, но Кесслер не сомневался, что после всего, что тот пережил, его спокойствие – это тонкий лёд над бездной.  
Когда сам Кесслер выбирал себе комнату, то сначала заглянул во все четыре, прежде чем принять решение. Оберштайн же сразу подошел к двери, соседней с комнатой Кесслера, и зашел внутрь, не заинтересовавшись двумя другими.  
Но прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь, он сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Их всех расстреляли сегодня утром.  
\- Всех десятерых? – отважился переспросить Кесслер.  
\- Старших офицеров тоже.  
Дверь закрылась.  
На площади было три столба. Пять старших офицеров и десять младших, пять залпов. Арифметика сошлась.  
Кесслер вернулся в свою комнату.

Еду привезли строго по графику, на этот раз по два набора и горячего, и заморозки. Кесслер принял от курьера передачу, взамен вернув ему вымытые контейнеры от своих вчерашних обеда-ужина. Потом поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в комнату Оберштайна.  
\- Привезли обед, - сообщил он через дверь.  
\- Благодарю вас, - послышалось с другой стороны, - Я выйду через пятнадцать минут.  
Термоконтейнеры прекрасно хранили тепло, поэтому не было спешки «есть быстрее, пока не остыло», и Кесслер решил дождаться Оберштайна.  
Он сидел у стола, стоявшего посреди кухни, когда Оберштайн спустился вниз.  
Кесслер к тому времени уже разложил на столе приборы, поставил тарелки с хлебом и салатами, оставалось только открыть крышки контейнеров.  
\- Если хотите, суп можно перелить в тарелку, - посоветовал он Оберштайну, остановившемуся у стола, - Но я ем сразу из контейнера, так посуды мыть меньше.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Оберштайн, то ли одобряя его выбор, то ли просто соглашаясь с ним.  
Так и не сев за стол, он огляделся, потом взял свою ложку и контейнер с супом и ушел с ними к разделочному столу, где сбоку было устроено подобие небольшой барной стойки, за которой можно было есть, не присаживаясь.  
Кесслеру захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он, как идиот, решил побыть радушным хозяином(даже не в своем доме!), и навязал своё общество Оберштайну. А тот наверняка и выжидал те пятнадцать минут, в расчете, что сосед успеет доесть свой паек, и можно будет спокойно пообедать в одиночестве.  
\- Простите, - сказал он, вскакивая, - Садитесь к столу, я ухожу, поем позже, всё равно обед в контейнерах не остынет…  
Он успел сделать пару шагов к двери.  
\- Подождите, - сказал Оберштайн.  
Кесслер остановился, глядя на него. Оберштайн смотрел не то, чтобы с удивлением, у него было не слишком богатое на эмоции лицо, но всё же сейчас у него был вид, как будто он пытается вычислить, что же именно только что произошло. Через пару секунд, придя к какому-то выводу, Оберштайн проговорил:  
\- Дело не в том, что я хотел быть здесь один. Просто мне ещё несколько дней нельзя садиться. Швы могут разойтись.  
Кесслер понял не сразу, а когда понял, выскочил из кухни ещё быстрее, чем собирался изначально. Он прибежал в свою комнату и ничком рухнул на кровать, накрыв голову подушкой, чтобы задыхаться от недостатка воздуха, а не только от ярости и стыда. Несколько дней назад, сидя в комфортной офицерской камере, он подумал о том, что своим вмешательством «сделал хуже и себе, и Оберштайну», поставив на одну доску собственные мелкие неудобства и такие ужас и боль, которые его рассудок даже не решался вообразить.  
Через пару часов он всё-таки выбрался из комнаты. Нельзя было сидеть там вечно, и не приходилось ожидать, что кто-то придет и успокоит, сказав, что всё хорошо.  
Он полагал, что его новый сосед уже поднялся к себе, но внизу, в гостиной, застал идиллическую картину: Оберштайн лежал животом на ковре перед телевизором и смотрел один из «природных» каналов, тот, который круглые сутки транслировал жизнь тропических рифов с экзотическими рыбками. Кесслер прошел на кухню, не побеспокоив его. Пожалуй, это и было оптимальным решением: дом достаточно большой, чтобы сосуществовать здесь, почти не пересекаясь.  
Но проскользнуть украдкой обратно ему уже не удалось. Оберштайн ждал его, стоя перед лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж.  
\- Я должен поблагодарить вас, - сказал он.  
\- За что? – спросил Кесслер, и сам услышал, как сдавленно прозвучал его голос. Его снова душили стыд и ярость, не находящая выхода.  
С самого начала, он ничего не сделал, чтобы помочь Оберштайну. В первые несколько дней он не предпринимал вообще ничего, прекрасно зная, что для другого не прекращается ежедневная пытка. А тот единственный раз, когда он всё-таки вмешался, заставил ублюдков озвереть окончательно, но зло они выместили не на нем, а на Оберштайне!  
\- За то, как вы повели себя во всей этой ситуации, - ответил Оберштайн, - Именно вы спровоцировали их забыть об осторожности и перейти от незапрещенных и не доказуемых действий к тем, за которые полагается высшая мера. И только благодаря вам для меня всё закончилось настолько благополучно.  
Кесслер не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Благополучно? – переспросил он, - Они вас искалечили!  
\- Да. И именно поэтому я до сих пор жив. У следствия не возникло обоснованных сомнений в том, что я стал жертвой насилия. Серьезные травмы, физические свидетельства принуждения – ссадины от веревок на запястьях и лодыжках. К тому же, я находился в заведомо беспомощном положении: когда прибыла комиссия, я лежал в гарнизонном лазарете, но всё ещё был лишен зрения. А заказанные для меня протезы потом нашли при обысках, они хранились в доме у заместителя коменданта. Если бы не всё это, меня бы признали соучастником и расстреляли вместе с другими.  
В последних словах Кесслер не усомнился. Карательное применение одного из самых старых законов Империи «О противодействии проявлениям гомосексуализма в вооруженных силах» было всем известно. По этому закону приговаривали всех, уличенных в однополом сексе, не делая различия не только между насилием и взаимным согласием, но и между насильником и жертвой. За исключением редких случаев, пострадавших обвиняли в том, что они сами спровоцировали нападение. Поэтому – да, Оберштайн с полным правом мог сказать, что для него всё закончилось благополучно.  
Кесслера больше поразили не слова, а тон, которым Оберштайн их произносил: он говорил абсолютно ровным голосом, не убеждая собеседника, а просто излагая факты. Мысль о том, что это спокойствие – лишь тонкий лед над зияющей бездной, снова вернулась к Кесслеру, превращаясь в уверенность.  
\- Мне кажется, вы до сих пор в состоянии шока, - сказал он.  
И едва сам услышав, что же ляпнул, успел подумать, что прежде надо было откусить себе язык! Как раз такие фразы «доброжелателей» и становились триггерами истерических припадков.  
Но Оберштайн только слегка мотнул головой.  
\- Пожалуй, нет. С тех пор прошла уже неделя.  
\- Говорят, иногда последствия могут проявиться позже.  
\- Возможно. Но сейчас я чувствую себя, - он помедлил, подбирая определение, - Удовлетворительно.  
И тогда Кесслер решился задать хотя бы один из своего миллиона вопросов.  
\- Вы расскажете мне, каким образом всё это вообще вышло наружу?  
\- Я готов рассказать всё, что вы пожелаете узнать. Я действительно не выбрался бы без вашей помощи, и у вас есть право на любую известную мне информацию. Спрашивайте.  
Первый вопрос Кесслера был даже не столько вопросом, сколько отражением его недоумения.  
\- Я думал, что у вас тоже не было возможности связаться ни с кем из внешнего мира.  
\- У меня – нет. Но мне повезло в том, что очень мало кому известно, кто же является основными информаторами в большинстве инцидентов, связанных с этим «законом о гомосексуализме». На первый взгляд, это очевидно, но большинство почему-то путает причину со следствием. Дело в том, что всем военным врачам платят за каждое сообщение о подтвержденных фактах однополого секса. Платят всегда, даже если делу не дают ход, когда попадается кто-то из титулованной знати; некоторые и за всю жизнь могут не узнать, что на них когда-то был заведен такой компромат. Под подтвержденными фактами обычно понимают фотоматериалы с фиксацией характерных повреждений, образцы спермы…  
\- Я понял, - быстро сказал Кесслер.  
Было похоже, что Оберштайн мог без потрясений рассказывать обо всех этих криминально-медицинских терминах, но Кесслер услышал достаточно.  
\- Так значит, вам удалось добраться до врача? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, я не мог сделать этого самостоятельно. Если бы они доложили коменданту, он наверняка запретил бы оказывать мне помощь. Но они запаниковали и сами потащили меня в лазарет, даже пытались заплатить главному врачу, чтобы меня по-тихому залатали, не сообщая начальству. Врач сам потом рассказал мне об этом, как он только посмеялся над их взяткой, оставил хирурга зашивать меня и брать образцы, а сам тут же помчался на станцию докладывать о новом случае. Сказал, что при таком количестве участников он за один этот рапорт получил почти второе годовое жалование.  
\- И сразу прибыла военная полиция? – полувопросительно сказал Кесслер.  
\- Военная полиция никогда не занимается делами по этому закону, - ответил Оберштайн, - Прибыла специальная комиссия военного министерства, именно туда поступают такие доклады. А военная полиция здесь по косвенным задачам: завели дело на коменданта и двух старших офицеров, которых не удалось уличить в соучастии, зато обвинили в преступной халатности, наказание в этом случае одинаково. И пересмотрели ваше дело.  
\- А кого-то из старших даже удалось уличить? – поразился Кесслер.  
\- Да, провели анализ ДНК взятых в лазарете образцов, и выделили материалы нескольких доноров…  
\- Да что они с вами сделали?! – не выдержал Кесслер.  
Кажется, он выкрикнул это слишком громко, потому что Оберштайн от неожиданности подался назад, но потом посмотрел на него не с тревогой, а будто бы скептически: «Вам всё ещё нужно объяснять очевидные вещи?»  
\- Привязали к «коню» в спортивном зале и насиловали по очереди. Шесть раз, пока я ещё считал. Потом – не знаю.  
Кесслер тихо ахнул, на вдохе, а не на выдохе, и шагнул назад, ладонью закрыв себе рот. Он был даже не в ужасе, это была ненависть к самому себе за то, что он только что натворил. Убаюканный ровным голосом Оберштайна, официальным стилем его формулировок, он продолжал задавать свои вопросы, будто не понимая, что тот не излагает материалы следствия, а говорит о трагедии, случившейся с ним всего несколько дней назад!  
Секунду Кесслер разрывался между желаниями снова убежать или ударить самого себя, несколько раз, и посильнее. А Оберштайн поднял правую руку ладонью вперед, как тогда, когда пришел в его комнату, и проговорил:  
\- Всё в порядке. Мне нужно было это сказать.


	7. Chapter 7

Видеозапись казни должны были показать по центральному каналу после вечерних новостей. Оберштайн сказал, что будет смотреть.  
До вечера они уже успели обсудить и этот аспект – ещё одну причину, по которой все звёзды сошлись так, что Оберштайну удалось выбраться из этой истории живым. Имперской пропаганде требовались «зрелища», в том числе и показательные казни государственных преступников. И этот случай идеально подошел под требования. Если бы что-то похожее случилось где-нибудь в «золотых» гарнизонах столичного сектора, дело могли замять, по-тихому избавившись от жертвы. Но офицеры из никому не нужного подразделения с дальней планеты оказались подходящим «мясом» для очередной экзекуции.  
Преступление такого рода было не из тех, за которые карают и семьи преступников, поэтому в записи казнь проходила обезличенно: название планеты не упоминалось, имена не разглашались, а сами преступники попадали в кадр уже после того, как им на головы надевали мешки. Сообщались только названия законов, которые они нарушили: основной, принятый полтысячелетия назад, который в просторечии называли «законом о гомосексуализме», и в довесок обычный уголовный «насильственные действия сексуального характера, совершенные группой лиц в извращенной форме».  
\- Когда я видел такие записи раньше, то иногда думал, что это фикция, - сказал Оберштайн, не сводя глаз с экрана, - Лиц не видно, а значит, можно надеть офицерскую форму на каких-нибудь заключенных. Но оказалось, что всё было по-настоящему, во всяком случае, сегодня.  
А Кесслеру было неприятно смотреть на экран, хоть он и убеждал себя, что всё правильно и справедливо.  
\- Мне кажется, что они не вас хотели изнасиловать, а меня, - сказал он, пытаясь снова пробудить ту ярость, которая ещё несколько часов назад не давала ему дышать.  
Хотел поправиться, сказать, что имел в виду «Лучше бы они меня изнасиловали, а не вас!», но не успел.  
\- Да, - немедленно согласился Оберштайн с тем, что он сказал вслух, - Я им был уже неинтересен, просто жертва, зависимый и беспомощный, всё моё сопротивление было только жалким трепыханием. А вы – другое дело, вас им было интересно ломать.  
\- Они приходили ко мне в камеру и рассказывали, что делали с вами.  
\- Они говорили мне об этом, о том, как вы их слушали, сжимали кулаки, но ничего не могли сделать.  
Кажется, начало помогать. Теперь Кесслер смотрел запись казни с почти приятным злорадством.  
\- Со мной всё будет в порядке, - сказал Оберштайн, кивнув для уверенности, - Не было бы, если б они остались безнаказанными. Но утром я присутствовал на их казни. Перед тем, как им надели на головы мешки, все они смотрели только на меня. Они так и умерли с мыслью, что во всём виноват Оберштайн. Возможно… мне не стоило бы этому радоваться?

~ *~ *~

Уведомления о переводах они получили в один день. Оберштайна ждал инфоцентр генштаба на Одине, что без сомнения можно было назвать блестящим взлётом. Он сам удивился, сказав, что ожидал перевода куда-нибудь как можно дальше. Как бы то ни было, в его личном деле тоже не осталось ни следа о случившемся здесь инциденте. Наверняка, какие-то следы могли сохраниться в документах комиссии, но они были похоронены в секретных архивах военного министерства.  
Кесслеру с назначением не так повезло, его новым подразделением был очередной дальний гарнизон, впрочем, не такой бессмысленный как здешний, который, по слухам, до конца года должны были расформировать за ненадобностью.  
В последний вечер, который они ещё могли провести «в домашней обстановке», оба лежали на ковре в гостиной, Оберштайн – по привычке, сидеть ему уже разрешили, но он ещё берегся, Кесслер – просто за компанию. На экране щебетал и шелестел тропический рай.  
В какой-то момент Кесслер почувствовал смутное беспокойство, и, повернувшись, увидел, что Оберштайн пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Что? – спросил он, не зная, как на это реагировать.  
\- Я вспомнил… - проговорил Оберштайн, - Я знаю, что мы учились в академии в одно время, и когда я впервые увидел вас в этом доме, то понял, что ваше лицо мне действительно знакомо, но не мог сопоставить ни с чем конкретным. Просто лицо в толпе… А сейчас я вспомнил. Это было вечером, в читальном зале библиотеки, вы так настойчиво смотрели в мою сторону, но не на меня… Мне показалось, вы охотились за книгой, которую я в тот момент читал?  
\- Да, она была там в единственном экземпляре.  
\- Но потом вы её получили?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Хорошо, - Оберштайн кивнул, - Я создаю для нас новую точку отсчета. Я не хочу вспоминать то, что произошло на этой планете. Но я не хочу забывать вас.


End file.
